


Remember Me | Yoon Seri x Ri Jeong Hyeok [FMV]

by trolldemortx



Category: Crash Landing on You, 사랑의 불시착 | Crash Landing on You (TV)
Genre: BinJin - Freeform, CLOY, Crash Landing On You - Freeform, F/M, FanVidFeed, Fanvids, Hyun Bin - Freeform, KDramaEdit, Kdrama, Son Ye Jin - Freeform, TVNDrama, fmv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trolldemortx/pseuds/trolldemortx
Summary: On a tearful day,I’m going to find youRemember me and all my days with youIt becomes clearer as you try to erase itAlthough my heart hurts,I have to let you goRemember me, and only me,As someone who loved you..
Relationships: Yoon Seri/Ri Jeong Hyeok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Remember Me | Yoon Seri x Ri Jeong Hyeok [FMV]

PLEASE TURN THE CAPTIONS ON FOR THE LYRIC TRANSLATION IN ENGLISH! If you haven't seen CLOY yet, then what are you even doing with your life?


End file.
